Bonus Bucks
|season = 3 |number = 20 |overall = 87 |airdate = March 8, 1954 |production = 3-20 / 087 |imdb = tt0609221/ |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Home Movies" |next = "Ricky's Hawaiian Vacation" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BillChecking.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RippedDollar.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StarchedLucy.jpg Bonus Bucks was the 87th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 21st episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on March 8, 1954. Synopsis Lucy has the winning dollar bill in the newspaper's "Bonus Buck" contest, but lets it slip through her fingers. Now she has only a few hours left to get it back. Plot Ricky is very proud of the home movies he has taken of Little Ricky. But nobody else enjoys them like Ricky. Lucy and the Mertzes find watching the home movies as boring as watching paint dry. One night when the Mertzes go over to the Ricardos' for a visit, they are once again roped into sitting through the boredom of the home movies. Lucy ends up falling asleep, and the Mertzes sneak out after the lights are turned out. When Ricky finds only one sleeping audience member at the end, he is furious. The next morning, Ricky still gives the other three the cold shoulder. He does mention that he has to make an audition film, but that the Mertzes and Lucy aren't allowed to be in it, after their poor behavior at the home movies showing the night before. Naturally, this doesn't deter Lucy. She suggests that they make their own film pilot to show the producer. So, Lucy and Ethel star as two wild cowboys in the Old West. Fred enters the "saloon" at the end and arrests them both. When Ricky finds out about the other film pilot, he forbids Lucy to show her version. He says that the producer is a very busy man, and that there will only be time to show the audition reel Ricky made. Lucy goes behind Ricky's back and quickly and shoddily edits together both films, using the best parts of both. When the movie is shown, it starts out with normal shots of Ricky singing, but soon, there are parts from the western, Ricky's number, and even Little Ricky's home movies. And what's worse- all the clips are either sped-up, backwards, or upside-down. The end product is hilarious, but everyone naturally thinks that Ricky's big chance has been blown. Surprisingly, however, the producer loves the film. He was expecting to watch yet another boring musical film, but what he saw had all those "delightful touches of comedy." When asked how he came up with the idea, Ricky sheepishly looks at a disapproving Lucy and mumbles, "It just came to me?" The next morning, Ricky still gives the other three the cold shoulder. He does mention that he has to make an audition film, but that the Mertzes and Lucy aren't allowed to be in it, after their poor behavior at the home movies showing the night before. Naturally, this doesn't deter Lucy. She suggests that they make their own film pilot to show the producer. So, Lucy and Ethel star as two wild cowboys in the Old West. Fred enters the "saloon" at the end and arrests them both. When Ricky finds out about the other film pilot, he forbids Lucy to show her version. He says that the producer is a very busy man, and that there will only be time to show the audition reel Ricky made. Lucy goes behind Ricky's back and quickly and shoddily edits together both films, using the best parts of both. When the movie is shown, it starts out with normal shots of Ricky singing, but soon, there are parts from the western, Ricky's number, and even Little Ricky's home movies. And what's worse- all the clips are either sped-up, backwards, or upside-down. The end product is hilarious, but everyone naturally thinks that Ricky's big chance has been blown. Surprisingly, however, the producer loves the film. He was expecting to watch yet another boring musical film, but what he saw had all those "delightful touches of comedy." When asked how he came up with the idea, Ricky sheepishly looks at a disapproving Lucy and mumbles, "It just came to me?" Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *John Frank ... as Newspaper seller *Don Garner ... as Grocery boy *Frank Jaquet ... as Laundry Checker *Tony Michaels ... as Laundryman *Bennett Green ... as Laundry deliveryman *Patsy Moran ... as Laundry Worker *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes